Forever Gone
by RetrougeWitch-ChangedAccounts
Summary: Kagome awakes alongside Allura and Coran after 10,000 years, only to be met by the destruction caused by her husband. The new Paladins of Voltron are chosen, and the fight for the cosmos begins anew. The husband she once loved seeks to put an end to her, while the son that never knew her gets his chance to reunite with his mother. She is as beautiful as she is fierce.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: Kagome awakes alongside Allura and Coran after 10,000 years, only to be met by the destruction caused by her husband. The new Paladins of Voltron are chosen, and the fight for the cosmos begins anew. The husband she once loved seeks to put an end to her, while the son that never knew her gets his chance to reunite with his mother. She is as beautiful as she is fierce._**

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

 _The ache spreading through her was enough to send the normally strong woman into an onslaught of tears. A wailing scream tore from her throat as she fisted her hands into the sheets underneath her. Another pain shot through her, and she squeezed her eyes closed with labored pants falling from her lips._

 _Her hands trembled as she held onto the sheets with every ounce of strength she had. Another scream fell from her dry lips, only for this one to become shadowed by a high-pitched cry._

 _Finally… after what had felt like an eternity, she was able to breathe somewhat normally again. Her pointed ears focused on the sound of crying, and she perked up the best she could in search of the source. Her blue eyes landed on the medic holding the child, and she held her arms out in a silent demand for her baby._

" _Give him to me," she forced out, ignoring the scratchy dryness of her throat. The medic had no choice other than to listen to the Altean princess and Galra Empress, and he handed the newborn over to his mother. He walked the short distance to her side and deposited the child into her waiting arms. Not long after, he stepped away and went to focus elsewhere._

 _Kagome held her son to her bosom, cradling him close as she smiled a tired smile at him. She eventually got him to silence his wails. When he did, he looked up at her as she gently trailed her fingers over his face._

" _You're beautiful," she whispered as she bent forward as best she could to press her lips against his forehead in a tender kiss. "My darling son," she hummed, "my Lotor."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _She knew he was too far gone, and she knew to oppose him in this state wasn't a good idea, but she still did it._

" _You cannot do this, Zarkon," she stated in a cold tone. The pink jewel around her neck took on a radiant shine as a matching glow surrounded her hands. "I won't allow you to destroy the universe."_

" _You can't stop me," he responded without any care in his voice. His glowing eyes landed on her, and he watched the way she tensed out of fear and unease. "If you get in my way, I will have no other choice than to kill you."_

" _Tch…" she glared at him despite the fear she felt. She wasn't going to let him ruin this entire universe… she wasn't going to let him corrupt their son- her son. "You give me no other choice than to fight you!" She was no stranger to evil such as this- she had vivid memories of her life on earth so long ago. The sword in her hand glittered softly with her energy and aura. "I don't care what you do to me," she hissed._

 _Those words were the last she uttered to him as she ran towards him with her sword prepared to strike. She lodged it into his shoulder, only to give a gasp when his hand curled around her slender neck. He lifted her as her sword vanished and threw her into the wall behind them. She hit the metal with a loud cry, and she landed in a crumpled position with her white hair fanning out around her._

 _Her memory of that moment faded into nothing, the last thing she was capable of remembering was Zarkon standing over her with an unreadable expression on his face._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Dear sister."_

 _Kagome blinked a few times as she finally returned to a conscious state. As she opened her eyes, she realized that she was held securely in the arms of her elder brother and king over Altea, Alfor. She moved a bit, and he gently placed her back on her feet before extending a worried look to her. Standing behind him were Coran and Allura._

" _I… I couldn't stop him," she said as she hit the floor with her shoulders slumped. "I tried, but-"_

" _I did not think you could," he said. Kagome looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "I don't think there is anything that could return him to who he once was. There is no undoing this."_

 _The pain in her chest only got worse as he said those words. Kagome lifted a hand and curled it around the pink jewel hanging from the string around her neck. The tears in her eyes broke free, the steams trailing past her light purple markings._

 _As Alfor chose to hide the lions from Zarkon, even though Allura pleaded to the option of fighting, he put her to sleep and set her in a cryo-pod first. He looked to her next, only to freeze in his steps when she shook her head vigorously._

" _I must retrieve Lotor from him," she said. "I cannot leave my son with him now that he's become_ _ **that**_ _."_

" _Kagome, I beg of you to go with Allura. She will need you when she wakes again," Alfor approached her and gently gripped her arms to keep his sister from backing away. "I will seek to recover your son from Zarkon, but, please, go with her."_

 _Her eyes softened at hearing him, and she gave a reluctant nod. "I will do as you ask, Alfor, but, please…. Don't let Zarkon hurt Lotor. Please get my son from him."_

" _I will give everything I am to do so," he said with a promise in his voice. "Farewell, my sister," he whispered as he put her under, too._

 _She was placed in the pod next to Allura, and he turned to Coran._

 _He knew what he had to do- just in case. His memories and a copy of his consciousness would be stored in the Castle of Lions. Should he die…_

" _Coran, will you help me?" Alfor shook his head to clear his mind and asked the last one there with him. He looked back at Coran as he waited for his answer._

" _Of course, King Alfor."_

* * *

Auroua-chan: The next chapter will be at the start of Voltron, so the others will come in. I'm working on the next update for my Voltron/IY one-shot series, too.

There is no pairing chosen now, and I don't know if I want one. Though, suggestions welcome.

(And, yes, her feudal adventures did happen- though there will be a lot of changes to them.)

Anyway, thank you all for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed. Hopefully I caught all the errors before posting, but, if not, apologies.

Please remember to Reivew&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: Kagome awakes alongside Allura and Coran after 10,000 years, only to be met by the destruction caused by her husband. The new Paladins of Voltron are chosen, and the fight for the cosmos begins anew. The husband she once loved seeks to put an end to her, while the son that never knew her gets his chance to reunite with his mother. She is as beautiful as she is fierce._**

 _Pairing: Up for debate/_ consideration _._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

 **Notice:**  
There will be changes to both Voltron: Legendary Defender and Inuyasha in this fic.  
Flashbacks/Memories are written in bulk _italics._

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

 _ **-12,000+ Years ago-**_

 _The realm of Oriande had been where her soul resided following her "death" on Earth. As the host of the jewel, she was the only one who was capable of wielding it and keeping it out of foul hands. In the peaceful pastel colors of this realm is the place Kagome found her home._

 _It was the Shikon no Tama that gave life to the alchemy that the Alteans used- the Shikon no Tama and herself. It was Kagome that created the White Lion that stood guard at the entrance of Oriande, the lion that denied access to all that were deemed unworthy by her standards and the jewel's standards._

 _When the jewel, at last, chose to let her leave this realm located in the depths of the starry black space, she was born on planet Altea to the royal family as the second born child. The jewel that came with her, already around her neck and sealed to her with powerful magic, revealed who she was. The Woman of Oriande had been reborn into the royal family of Altea._

 _The truth about her was hidden to all outside the family following her birth._

 _None knew about her connection to Oriande, the place that was thought to be nothing more than a folktale, nor to her connection to the White Lion that was said to stand guard over the realm. The White Lion that was bonded to her for the rest of her days._

 _As she grew, Kagome was wise beyond her years. She had adept skills in alchemy and magic-use. Though mostly peaceful, she was capable of fighting and quarrels. She was born with a strong sense of justice and held herself to high morals._

 _Her memories of her past life remained with her._

 _When Alfor created the Lions of Voltron, she was the figure he consulted and used as inspiration. Her White Lion of Oriande, and her alchemic prowess. She was connected to each and every Lion, and she would be able to pilot any one of them due to her inseverable connection to them all._

* * *

 _ **-Modern Time-**_

She awoke as the pod she was in finally opened after being sealed closed for the past ten-thousand years. She fell forward with a gasp, giving a huff when she was quickly grabbed by someone. With his help, she remained upright, and she pulled herself back onto her feet.

Kagome blinked a few times as she collected her bearings, and she looked up to search for the one who had caught her. Her multicolored eyes met a shade of light gray, and she hastily scrambled back at spotting the unfamiliar figure.

Kagome gave a shocked cry as she stumbled back, and he quickly caught her a second time so she wouldn't hit her head on the still open pod behind her.

"Who are you?" she asked, her tone demanding an answer from the human that stood close to her. Their heights were similar, though he was a few inches taller than her. "How did a bunch of humans get out here?"

"... Kagome!"

Her questions went unanswered as a female called out to her. When a pair of arms got curled around her shoulders, the woman halted all movement and focused on the girl now clinging to her like a lifeline.

"I'm so relieved to see you!" Allura said as she tightened her grip on her Aunt.

Kagome tightened her grip, much like Allura had done, and she clung to her. A sad smile flashed across her face as she held Allura close.

She felt as if she had been in her pod for a long time, but she didn't know how long that had been. When a familiar aura brushed along her senses, Kagome let her grip on Allura fall slack as she looked at the humans present in the room.

"You were brought here by the Blue Lion," she whispered.

"How did you know?"

Allura turned towards the one who had asked that. She glared at him for a moment before grabbing him by his ear and shoving him to his knees. Kagome stood, covering her mouth with her hand as she bit back a chuckle.

"How is the Blue Lion in your possession?" Allura demanded. "Where is its Paladin?"

Kagome stepped towards her and encouraged her to let him go. "Allura, they have no intention of harming us, so let's stand back and address this rationally, okay?" she spoke to her niece. "I'm certain they will comply with us."

"... If you are certain," she said, and she let go of the boy she held to the ground. She stepped away from him and looked back at Kagome. "Can you feel Blue's Paladin?"

"I can't…" Kagome said with a shake of her head. "Their aura is completely gone now. There is no trace of it anywhere." She looked back at the humans present. "Why are you all here?" she asked, "why did the Blue Lion bring you here?"

The one that had caught her earlier stepped forward, and she focused her attention on him. He looked confused- maybe as confused as they were.

Kagome shook her head and looked at Allura. She looked back at her with a sheen of confusion in her eyes. "How long has it been…?" she asked her.

"We have no idea what you are talking about," he said. His voice was calm and even as he spoke, and she was appreciative of it. "How about you tell us who you are? Maybe there's something we can do to help you both."

"I am Princess Kagome of Altea, sister of King Alfor," Kagome responded, waving towards Allura next. "This is Princess Allura of Altea, daughter of King Alfor."

As Kagome spoke, Allura walked past them all and walked to the center of the room. "How long have we been asleep?" She activated the controls in the room by setting her palms on the surface as one last pod finally opened. Kagome turned to face the figure that fell out of it, giving a sigh as he began to scream about enemies being present.

She observed him as he and one of the humans went back and forth childishly before shaking her head. "Coran? Please stop that."

Her voice caught his attention, and he looked at her and Allura. When Allura let out a gasp, both Alteans turned to look at her with worried expressions. Kagome walked towards her and gently gripped her shoulder.

"What is it, Allura?"

A look of unease appeared on her face as she turned towards Kagome. "We've been asleep for the past ten-thousand years."

A foreboding feeling began forming in her chest as Allura stepped away from the controls with her hands back at her sides.

"Planet Altea and all the planets within our Solar System have been destroyed." When Kagome tightened her grip on her shoulder, Allura reached up and took her hand and clung to it. "Father is… Father is gone, and so is our entire civilization."

Kagome felt a new pain start in her chest at this information. How could the one she had married do all of this? How could he become such a creature…? She bit her lip and looked down at her feet as she realized her husband was the one to do all of this.

"Zarkon did this…" she whispered. "I couldn't stop him then, and this is what followed."

"Zarkon?"

The three Alteans looked up at hearing the voice. Her eyes landed on the tallest one of the humans.

"He was the Galra Emperor ten-thousand years ago," Kagome explained to the rest there.

"I remember him," he continued. "I was his prisoner."

"That's impossible," Allura denied. "How can Zarkon still be alive after ten-thousand years?"

"I… I don't know, but he is. I can't explain how, but I do know that he is searching for a super-weapon called Voltron."

"He's searching for it because it is the one thing that can defeat him," Kagome said as she finally found her voice again. Her tone was weak and soft, but she was heard by everyone in the room. "We cannot let him get his hands on it- no matter the cost."

"Kagome…?" Allura sounded perplexed at hearing Kagome speak again. Something in her voice bothered her, and Allura extended a hand to her. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not," she responded without bothering to lie. "My husband, who should be dead, is alive and he is continuing to destroy the cosmos." The memory of her son returned to her, and her heart clenched painfully. "Who knows what he did to Lotor in all these years…" she whispered to herself, her voice falling to be too soft for anyone else to hear.

Was her son even alive anymore? Had he lived, only to become like Zarkon?

"You're… Zarkon's wife?" the one who had been speaking to them all along asked. He sounded both shocked and horrified to hear those words- not that she blamed him for having such a reaction. Her husband had turned into a monster. Still, she nodded her head and looked back at him to meet his eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes, I am the Empress of the Galra Empire," she said as she looked down. "I chose to toss that title from me long ago, however. My last moment with my husband ended with him injuring me and rendering me unconscious. I tried to put an end to his actions before they could get out of hand, but it didn't go as planned. It was a fight I lost, I'm afraid." She couldn't help but think about how different things would be now should she have accomplished her goal. She lifted a hand and curled it around the jewel.

Things would be very different if she had succeeded…

She squeezed her eyes shut and reeled herself back into a calm demeanor. "We must keep Voltron from his hands," she resumed speaking on the prior topic. "I already know that once Zarkon learns that I am still alive, he will seek to end my life once and for all. Since I will not align myself with him, I am a hindrance that will get in his way."

She did not fear the possibility of dying by his hands. Since so long ago, she knew things would go this way when she went against him for the first time. The quintessence had already corrupted him far too much for her to try and reason with him. Even now, she could only imagine what he had succumbed to in these past ten-thousand years.

* * *

The circle she sat in alerted her to a type of energy she hadn't felt for a long time, and Haggar nearly stumbled back at feeling the abrupt pulse. The aura belonging to the wife of the Galra Emperor had resurfaced at last.

She clambered back to her feet and left the room she was in as she went in search of Zarkon. He was found in the throne room, and she approached him with her news.

"The Blue Lion can be felt again," she began as she walked over to him, "and now I am able to feel the resurgence of powerful Altean energy. The lost Empress has been found once more."

Zarkon was silent as those words sank in. His wife was alive, then? He didn't care to know how that was possible, and he turned away from Haggar.

"It is no bother to me that she lives," he said then. "The Lions are what we are after for now," Zarkon finished as he turned to walk away from his sorceress. "Soon I shall wipe that foul race from the universe, and I will reclaim what is mine. Contact my commanders," he demanded.

* * *

Auroua-chan: Finished this a little while, so I'll go ahead and post it.

Pairing-

I'll consider Shiro and Kagome for a pairing.

Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed. Hopefully I caught all the errors before posting, but, if not, apologies.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: Kagome awakes alongside Allura and Coran after 10,000 years, only to be met by the destruction caused by her husband. The new Paladins of Voltron are chosen, and the fight for the cosmos begins anew. The husband she once loved seeks to put an end to her, while the son that never knew her gets his chance to reunite with his mother. She is as beautiful as she is fierce.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

Notice:  
There will be changes to both Voltron: Legendary Defender and Inuyasha in this fic.  
Flashbacks/Memories are written in bulk _italics._

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

His likeness to his mother was something that could never be denied, even if he had no memories of her. As he grew older, he figured out he was able to access a room off-limits to everyone else who attempted to open the door. An impenetrable barrier kept any destruction from befalling it, but all it took was his handprint for him to open the door.

He'd sneak inside the room any chance he got. He was drawn to it, drawn to the texts and items that were located inside. After a few trips, he was able to piece together who this abandoned room belonged to.

It was the laboratory of the absent Galra Empress and his mother, Kagome.

He made himself at home among her work, using it to familiarize himself with the unknown woman. It was the only way he was able to accomplish such a challenging feat. There was nothing to place what she might look like, but that didn't matter to him as he sat there, hidden behind the shelves as he read over her notes and papers.

He learned of his Altean heritage from what she had left behind, and, more than that, he found himself connecting to the slivers of her trace that he was able to observe. Maybe it wasn't left for him, but that thought didn't stop him any.

He was a lot like her in several ways, more ways than he had ever expected. So much so, despite not even knowing the chime of her voice.

Perhaps that was what led to him getting banished in the first place, refusing to do as was demanded of him and instead pursuing a path that differed vastly from the order of destruction he had been given to fulfill.

* * *

Her heart felt heavier than it ever had in all her years of living. Despite how she had tried to stop Zarkon before things could go so bad, she had failed. In a way, she felt like the blame was on her for not being able to accomplish her intentions so long ago.

The wound was still a fresh cut for her. The ten-thousand years that had passed had not affected her. She had not lived through them, and it was almost like no time at all had passed for her. If it weren't for the destruction of the cosmos, she'd never think differently about the time.

It felt wrong to her, but a part of her wished nothing more than to find a way to bring her husband back to who he once was. Such a thing was impossible, even for her now, however. That truth pained her to swallow.

Fate could be cruel and conniving. She had found her happiness, a feeling she had gone without for so many years following the end of her old life, and, yet, this was what came in the horrid afterglow of that happiness.

She still loved him, no matter what he had become. Deep down, her feelings remained locked away in the depths of her pained heart. Her feelings could not be helped, but she would not let them show. Monster or not, he was still her husband. Deep down, she hoped that man she loved was still there, but she knew he'd never resurface to her.

She pushed all her thoughts of her husband to the back of her mind as she brushed her hair back behind her pointed ears.

There were more important things that demanded her worries.

Her eyes landed on the few figures that remained present in that room. Four of the five Earthlings had gone to retrieve the Yellow and Green Lions. The Red Lion had yet to be found, but she could feel the faint tug of it. It felt like it was moving ever so close to them, and it made her furrow her brows in confusion.

Was she just imagining things due to her lengthy sleep? Usually, it took some time for her to wake up fully. Maybe her senses were still getting used to actively working once more? She closed her eyes and focused on the faint aura of the Red Lion for several moments.

No… that wasn't it.

Her eyes snapped open as she turned towards Coran.

"The Red Lion is much closer than we realized," she stated, her voice capturing the attention of the three still present in the room with her. "I am able to feel it. It's heading in our direction."

"Huh?" Coran straightened his spine at hearing those words. He and Allura shared a look at the sudden information that had come from Kagome. "Perhaps it's aboard the Galra ship inbound for us. After ten-thousand years, I imagine that the Galra technology has advanced quite a bit. Much more than our current technology, at least."

Kagome frowned and folded her arms over her chest as she looked between the two them, before finally glancing at Keith. If they had the Red Lion, then that could cause a problem for them. They needed it to form Voltron, but it wouldn't do the opposing side any good without the other Lions, which, they _should_ obtain- given that the other four managed to succeed.

She could feel them returning before they even showed up, and she turned to expectantly watch the entry point for the group of four.

"Was everything okay?" she asked as they showed up. Hunk and Lance looked a little uneasy, but Pidge and Shiro looked much better, thankfully.

"It was horrible out there," Lance groaned and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Well, I wish we had better news to lighten your spirits, but…"

"Have you not been able to find the Red Lion?" Shiro asked, stepping up to her and giving a worried look. Kagome bit her lip and gave a small shrug of her shoulders.

"We have good news and bad news- which would you like to hear first?" She prompted the question, but all she received in return was a look of confusion flashing across his face.

"Uh-!"

"Good news first, it is!" Coran butted in then, holding a hand up and waving a finger around as if to pull attention to him. "The Red Lion's location has been found and picked up! It's nearby, actually!"

"That's good," Shiro started to say, only to remember Kagome's mention of bad news. An uneasy feeling spread through his chest as he looked at the three Alteans. "Then what's the bad news?"

"It seems… that the Red Lion has already been claimed by the Galra Empire," Kagome sighed. "It's onboard a ship that is currently orbiting Arus, which just so happens to be the planet we're on."

"They already got here?"

"Yes," she responded as she downcasted her gaze to the floor. She should have realized it much sooner but no such luck. "I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention to how close the aura was."

"You can't blame yourself for that, Princess," Shiro responded, attempting to offer her some comfort in her upset state.

She shook her head. "Just Kagome is fine. I'm not a fan of formality when we'll have to work with one another."

The impending armada of Galra forces left her unable to twist her thoughts into anything else, and she was trying to come up with a sort of plan that could work.

"What should we do now?" Pidge asked, speaking a question that was on everyone's mind. "Do we have any ideas?"

Kagome bit her lip, gently gnawing it between her teeth before nipping a bit harder when they picked up a transmission. Like the others, she turned to watch the figure that appeared on screen.

"This is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire. I speak on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, leader of all known cosmos," he offered an unimportant greeting before swapping the direction of his topic. "I have come to claim the Lions in your possession, and I have come to bring back the Empress of the Galra Empire. Surrender them, or I will destroy this planet."

There was no chance to offer any sort of response before his connection with them got severed.

"Not just the Lions, but me as well?" She couldn't hide the confusion she felt at learning she was also something Zarkon was seeking to claim. She figured it was to keep her from getting in his way again, or maybe it was just a way to bring her to her death- she wasn't sure. A frown pulled her lips down as she heard the group of humans start to panic at the information received.

She watched them argue back and forth, screaming at one another and falling into arguments at the situation. It got louder and louder until she took a deep breath.

"Quiet! All of you!" she snapped at them, and they all zipped their mouths shut, with Hunk squeaking out a " _Yes Ma'am!"_

She felt like she had taken on a whole brood of children with four out of the five humans.

"Screaming and fighting amongst one another isn't going to do anything to help, so knock it off," she said. "If you're going to be a team, then you need to start acting like it. Shouting over one another isn't a way to work together- like you need to be focused on!" She took another deep breath and rounded them up into a group so she could watch all of them. "We need to pull together and think of a reliable plan we can use, but we can't do that if you all choose to fight against each other."

"Kagome's right," Shiro said. "We don't have a lot of time." He looked at her and met her stare. "You're connected to the Lions, and you know more about the Galra Empire than any of us. You know the risks that are on both ends of fighting or running," he said. "What do you think we should do?"

"To fight or run?" Kagome asked those words out loud, and she looked to Allura and Coran. She knew what she felt they should do. Fight. Fight with every ounce of their strength and never surrender to the likes of the Galra Empire. Running wouldn't accomplish anything but more destruction for a planet that didn't deserve it. "Allura," she spoke up, capturing the other woman's attention.

Allura wasn't sure what to do, but when she looked at Kagome, she found herself coming to a decision. Running would only push the problem away for a moment. Facing it head-on would bring results. She nodded as her eyes hardened in determination.

Kagome looked back to the humans with her mind now made up.

"We fight," she said. "To surrender and run would only let them continue their path of death and destruction. There is no other acceptable option."

* * *

Auroua-chan: I had this one nearly completed for a few weeks, so I went ahead and wrapped it up.

I'll try to update The Miles Inbetween next (or Aegis- I've got about half of the chapter written up so far.)

Anyhow… Zarkon has the intent of taking Kagome, but what for? Kagome does still harbor feelings of love for Zarkon, but there are some things that love can't repair…

(Also, I'm making Lotor good in this. Just fyi~)

Ending it here!

Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully I caught all the errors before posting, but, if not, apologies.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


	4. Notice

Auroua-chan (RetrougeWitch) here with a very important notice.

I'm leaving this account, and moving to a new one. You can find me at CrypticReverie. This account will no longer be updated/posted on.

There should also be a link in my bio that leads to my new account.

Bye-bye for now!


End file.
